HetaOni, How We Got In and How We Will Get Out
by Sunflowers-And-Fur
Summary: The nations have just left the ever boring, never productive World Meeting. Hearing about a "haunted" mansion from America the Axis Powers decide to check it out. Along with three of my own made-up characters: Gokata (GO-KA-Ta), Alosia (Al-Lu-ZAH), and North Sakura (SA-KU-RA) decide to tag along for the ride.
1. Chapter One, pages 01-06

_They say there's a deserted house in the mountains, it's about three hours on foot from the World Summit Hall. No one knows how long it has been there or who use to live in it, rumors have said that it is haunted._

**Chapter One, The Mansion Where None Should Enter**  
It was an old house, pretty worn down in my opinion.  
Three windows hung on each side of the house and each one of them was coated in a layer of dust.  
It was hard to see inside them from where the Axis Powers stood but then again why would you want to see inside them? Thick vines wound up the chipped paint telling the visitors the mansion hadn't been taken care of in a while.  
The large front wooden door was probably the only thing that stood out to be clean. Stopping dead in my tracks I glanced around the abandoned overgrown yard thinking I was being watched "I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it." my ally Japan said staring into one of the upstairs windows. Grinning triumphantly at the large house Japan's younger sister N. Sakura grinned, snapping a picture with her digital camera "Yeah South will be so jelly, sucks to be her that she has an un-awesome cold." she replied looking down at her camera to see the newly taken image, this was one adventure she would _love_ to rub in her younger sister's face "It has such a desolate feel, not bad." my eldest brother Prussia stated his crimson eyes glittering with curiosity, like everyone else that was with him he too was wondering what was inside the old house "I don't think it's very interesting though." my other brother Germany muttered, I couldn't help but nod in agreement-the view _wasn't_ interesting it just looked like scene from one of those cheesy old fashion horror movie. Nothing special really "Yeah it just looks like a deserted house from where we stand." I muttered back glaring at the second story windows "Me neither." replied Japan making N. Sakura frown "Can't we just take look at it from the inside then go back?" After the long hike we all went though my last ally Italy finally began to whine about something other than his feet hurting "Awww~" he began "After all the trouble we had to finding it? C'mon let's just go in for a little while!" he clung to Germany's arm hoping the stern nation would change Japan's mind, giving his Italian friend a black stair Germany nodded his head "Italy's right we should at least look around, who knows What we'll find." with that being said by the "leader" of our group my small party of six entered the house.

The door swung open without any complaints which made me shutter, it gave off a loud, eerie creak.  
Just by that I knew this was going to be one creepy visit.  
I moved a bit closer to Prussia without realizing it, but once I heard the x-country chuckle I knew I would never hear the end of it "You scared Say?" glaring at my brother's pale face I narrowed my eyes into slits "No." I replied stubbornly.  
Smiling evilly Prussia then snatched the white cap I had off my head. I hissed "Give it back!" I spat, reaching my hand out to snatch it back. But my brother leaped back, a cocky grin plastered on his face "Why?" he asked placing the floppy brunette-like hat on his silvery head "Because it's your _boyfriend's_ hat?" he stretched the word making my cheeks flare crimson. Growling in embarrassment I watched in annoyance as Prussia made a kissy face. Quickly, I thrust my hand out to pinch him in his side.I was hoping he wound surrender MY hat and leave ME alone.

While we bickered about the others tuned us out knowing not to get involved "It's cleaner than I thought." Italy said quietly as he looked around  
"O-oie can we go now?" Germany asked "What's the matter, West!? You scared too!?" Prussia called making his younger brother blush. It was silent after that.  
Then a few minutes later a loud shattering noise cut though the air  
"O-Oie, can We go _now_?"  
Germany asked again, but this time coming off a bit more demanding.  
Peering down the hallway to the right I snatched the hat that Prussia had dropped "Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there're any _ghosts _they don't exist! Where is your common sense?" Japan then asked. He began to walk towards the noise  
"Be careful, Japan!" Italy called as he continued to cling to Germany "I know, Italy. I'll just go and see what happened, I'll be right back." watching Japan go N. Sakura turned to me with a smirk "Let's follow him." she said "The boys are all scared."  
"You clung to Japan, I saw you!" N. Sakura tapped her camera button's recorder with her pointer finger.  
I then got the unspoken message.  
Nodding my head I placed my hat back on my head.  
The two of us ran after Japan before the others could stop us.  
The floorboards squeaked beneath our feet as we skittered across them but N. Sakura and I didn't care.  
Racing to be beside her older brother N. Sakura hugged his left arm "Did-ja miss me?" she asked sweetly, Japan began to fidget in her hold "No, I did not." replied Japan, she stuck her tongue out at him in return.  
Ignoring everything around me I began to look across the hall walls, I inspected them for pictures or paintings but found none. Moving closer to the wall I ran my fingers over the pale wallpaper, continuing like this I began to walk forward.  
But as soon as my fingertips hit a door I froze.  
Japan came over and began to pry at the door handle to try and get it to open.  
It must have been locked or permanently shut cause it wasn't budging "It's probably in this room anyway Gokata-Chan." Japan smile as he pointed to the door at the end of a hall.  
Squealing with excitement N. Sakura raced over and flung it open, she rushed in and I flinched once I heard her fall.  
I don't think N. Sakura can run in Japanese sandals, let alone the fancy blue kimono dress she was wearing.  
Racing in after her I was rather surprised at the sight of a (somewhat) clean kitchen "North." I said as I took her hand "Your such a klutz!" smiling like an idiot N. Sakura then pointed across the room "Ah but I am a genius, Gokata, I found what fell." following her gaze I felt some sweat drop  
_"A pate fell."_ I thought_ "How could such a small thing make such a big noise?"_ Japan was the one who moved closer to the object, examining it he pointed out the obvious  
"It seems we have found what broke." he said quietly, running his fingers gently around the broken surface  
_"I must be careful not to cut myself."_ he thought, picking up a small shard Japan looked back at N. Sakura and me  
"Let's get back and show the others that the scary noise _wasn't_ a ghost." N. Sakura nodded her head and giggle  
"They can be such jumpy kitties sometimes~" clicking the button on her camera N. Sakura stopped the video she was filming  
"I even have proof of everything that happened!"  
**_Japan's party of three was rather shocked to find the room empty when they returned..._**  
"We did leave them here, didn't we?" I asked looking around, I half expected Prussia to jump out from a dark corner to try and scare me "Did they leave after all? How regrettable." sighed Japan "Well, no sense staying here." walking over to the front door Japan's footsteps seemed to echo throughout the room.  
Slipping his hand around the brass door handle he pressed his thumb on the small circle on top. I jumped as Japan pulled back on the door, it didn't open.  
He tried again.  
Terror began to course through my veins, the front door was _locked_ from the outside in  
"A-ah?" Japan gaped, he brought his hand back to his side  
"What a cruel joke." muttered N. Sakura  
"Did they lock the door to try and scare us?" I shook my head, this _is_ a pretty sick joke (if it was one). Luckily my common sense always overpowered my fears "It's a pretty big house, if we walk around were bound to find another exit." I said. The three of us then decided splitting up would be the best option, the house was so big and it would be a hassle if hours were wasted. None of us wanted to spend a night in this house-it was too creepy. Japan and N. Sakura had volunteered to take the hall on the left (it was darker and dustier) while the I got the long end of the stick and took the one beside the stairs (where there was light at the end of the long hall) "Meet me back here in ten minutes." Japan told me "Please don't do anything foolish." I nodded my head "Don't worry about me but just… watch North, she's bound to do _something_ stupid." nodding his head Japan walked off, N. Sakura trailing behind him. **Japan and North Sakura departed from Gokata**


	2. Chapter One, pages 07-12

****Meanwhile****

Scanning the Japanese-styled room I scanned the green mats that lined the floor perfectly, I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the dirt that clung to them _"This rooms like fifty years from seeing a can of Lysol or a broom!"_ I thought hesitant to step off the modern wooden floor.  
Slowly I pried myself from the safety of the wood and crossed the room to the other side  
_"I'm suppose to find an exist, but how did_ the_ others leave?" _i kept thinking to myself not trusting whatever _prank_ was being played. Seeing the closets that lined the wall I took hold of one of them, the one closets to the door that led me to this room, and gave it a rough tug to the side remembering how Japan's culture worked.

With a creaky, rusty hiss it shimmyed open. Slowly it slid on its hinges, as if it where at one point glued shut  
"Nothing." I muttered closing the sliding closet door. Deciding the remaining three closets where that same i looked around for a door i was use to. I spotted one on the right hand side of the room, the same wall where the stair where.  
Sighing aloud I walked over to it and yanked on its brass doorknob. Finding it locked I tried to jiggle the knob wondering if it would pop right open, but no such luck  
"Damn-it!" I hissed wishing to break the door knob off "What's with all the locked doors!?" I turned my back to the door disgusted with my discovery of the six-foot door. Pressing my back against it I thought for a moment puzzled on what to do next. However my scowling face didn't last long, once a small red box caught my eye I Imminently left my spot to get a closer look. Reluctantly bringing my knees to the floor I placed my right hand on the dusty ground so I wouldn't topple over.  
There, hanging half out of the small faded box sat a piece of paper with the following words,  
_Fix the piano _  
_Repair the toilet _  
_And leave the First Aid kit on the second floor_

I looked around to see someone, to show someone what I had found. My mouth that hung open closed itself automatically when I remembered I was alone. The note itself was hard to make out, whoever wrote it had horrible penmanship. But finding this note alone and not being able to read it correctly was an unsettling feeling  
_"Are we truly all alone in this mansion?"_ I thought, then I shook my head and clenched the note tightly in my hand _"God, Of course we are, we have to be!"_ despite of my words I jumped once a loud crash from the closet in front of me "I didn't check all the closets, did I?"  
Fear rose in my stomach as my chest tightened "I gotta get outta here…"  
_BAM! SSSSssshhhh! *door opens a small sliver* _  
Leaping to my feet I dropped the note and bolted towards the door. Flinging it open I didn't noticed the pair of eyes watching me. Once watching the door being slammed shut the two dark black eyes blinked twice, there where visitors? How many? When did they come?  
Then the closet door ceiled itself back up, hiding, yet again, in complete darkness.

**Japan and North Sakura have joined the party**  
Pulling out her phone N. Sakura ignored the conversation taking place in front of her  
"So you found nothing either?" I shook my head "Only a locked door and a child's play list, you know a lot of things tend to fall in this house." nodding in response Japan thought about his "monster sighting" he already told Gokata about of the bathroom on this floor but he hadn't said a word about the creature N. Sakura and him saw.  
He decided to leave it out and classify it as "an awful hallucination"  
Frowning in annoyance N. Sakura grunted loudly gaining the attention she wanted "My phone doesn't work here." she stated, waving around he small flip-phone "I want to go upstairs to see if I can get any service." Japan looked at me for my response, I shrugged "Maybe the others are waiting to jump scare us upstairs." I replied  
"Besides maybe there's an exit." watching N. Sakura jump on the first step I held my breath wondering if she would fall through, as soon as her feet made contact with the wood it let out a moan clearly stating that it would break at any given moment _"I hope the floor is stable."_ I thought as Japan began follow N. Sakura up the stairs. I couldn't but be skeptical and hesitated "In horror movies don't the people who get up the stairs _last_ die _first_?"  
Stopping in his tracks Japan waited for me "You may go before me Gokata-Chan." astonished at his kindness I quickly passed him not wanting to be the last person up.

**Second floor level**  
Upstairs was nothing special-just more dark halls and creaky, dusty floorboards. Giving off a shiver N. Sakura moved closer to me unable to shake the feeling of being watched, her phone was no longer visiable, guess she had no luck of finding any bars "I think I see a door down the hall." I whispered taking the camera from her grasp to turn on  
it's flashlight "I don't see any of the guys though."  
Japan sighed "How bothersome they can be." quickly walking down the hall nothing else was said among my small group, what was there to talk about anyway? The three have done basically everything together and, so far, reported (almost) everything we saw while separated. Twisting the doorknob to the door I had seen I was surprised that it popped open. Struggle-free and no creaking was my type of door.  
Being the first to step inside the room I looked around, it was a pretty big, dust too. I wanted to sneeze but held it back as three large bookcases came into view.  
They stood on the far corner to the right while three stand up dressers lay flat against the wall on the opposite side. What surprised me most must have been the bed that was very close to the door. No more than three feet away sitting on its faded green covers was Germany's whip  
"Is this not, Germany's? What's it doing in a place like this?" asked Japan confusion lacing his voice. My feet acted on their own as I walked over to the bedside. Taking hold of the weapon I grasp it tightly and rubbed my fingers over its worn leather

"I don't think this is a joke." I said after a minute of my hard-core studying, I looked back at my companions "Germany wouldn't just leave this anywhere." N. Sakura nodded her head, quick to agree  
"Do you think it has to do with the front door being locked?" she asked "I don't know, maybe." I replied wrapping the whip around my hand "Well, we wouldn't find anything else here, let's go search the other rooms." Japan said "Yeah." said N. Sakura, she then smiled "South is going to be so mad at all the awesome pictures I'm gonna take." Walking back down the hall I kept gazing at the whip wrapped around my right hand  
_"This better not be a joke."_ I kept thinking. Japan turned to face me "Gokata-Chan please hurry up I don't want to lose you." quickening my pace I followed the two Japanese siblings down the hall, seeing yet another looks-just-like-the-last-one wooden door made me want to scream, how many doors where there!?  
Japan gave off a soft trumpet smile as that door opened _"Maybe luck is on our side after all."_ he thought allowing the girls to entire the room first.  
Once we where all in Japan quietly shut the door behind him flicking on the light afterwards. This dimly light room was no different from the last one we where in, it only had a table with a merrier on it where the book cases should have been. Cobwebs where visible, clinging to the furniture as N. Sakura took in her surroundings. However, she did a double take once seeing a dirty white curtain covering a small part of the back wall. Nudging me with her elbow she grinned once catching my attention  
"I dare you to go see what's behind that curtain." raising my eyebrow I looked over to the curtain, thinking nothing was behind it "Ok, whatever." i said, walking over to it I gripped the dirty cloth in my left hand.

Basically ripping the curtain from its screwed-in pole I stumbled backwards once I saw an outline of a body  
"G-Germany?" N. Sakura said in a shocked manner  
"The hell bruder (brother)! I thought you where going to kill me a minute there!" I spat, I got off my butt and stood on my feet  
"H-he's shaking!" said N. Sakura "I thought the mighty Germany never did that!" walking over to his shaking ally Japan placed a hand on his shoulder. He got straight to the point but spoke softly "Germany, do you know where the others are?" but Germany didn't answer he stood propped up against the door frame looking mortified  
"You look, shaken. I'll go get you something to drink." looking at his two stable companions Japan then added "Are you two coming with me?" I shook my head "Nein, I'll stay here and see if I can get him to calm down." Japan smiled "That's very thoughtful of you Gokata, 姉妹 (sister) are you coming with me?" N. Sakura quickly nodded her head  
"Of course I am, it would be so un-awesome of me not to." however before the two left the room N. Sakura took about three pictures and a video of Germany shaking, she really wanted to savior this moment.

**Departed from Gokata, First Floor Level **  
Walking back down the stairs to the first floor N. Sakura followed Japan down the hall on the left "Why are we going down here? Doesn't the water in the kitchen work?" Japan thought for a moment before shaking his head "The knobs on the kitchen sink where cracked if I remember correctly, besides, the bathroom looked cleaner to me." letting out a "Whatever, let's just hurry." N. Sakura quickly ran ahead to open the door "C'mon this place gives me the creeps." letting out a small laugh Japan nodded his heading agreement "Same."  
Once the two retrieved the _water?_ from the sink N. Sakura looked over to see the working toilet. She looked back at Japan and smiled sweetly, Japan chuckle  
"Well that_ is_ water, Sakura, let's not be hasty though." puffing her chipmunk cheeks out in annoyance N. Sakura then hurried back upstairs with Japan

**Second Floor Level**  
"Here, Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little." Japan stepped over the whip I had dropped, carefully he handed the cup he found in the bathroom to Germany  
"But I warn you, it's not filtered though." I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I watched Germany tip the glass to his lips to drink. Even if it was me, in that situation like that, I would not, under any circumstances, would I _ever_ drink that water like Germany is.  
How long do you think it was sitting in its contaminated prison for?  
Letting out a sigh Germany finally decided to talk "Is that, really water?" he asked "Judging by its color, probably." replied Japan "I see, anyway, sorry for falling apart like that, I feel much better now thanks to you three."  
"That's good to hear." Japan said with a smile "So, where are the others? Do you know?" rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment Germany blushed  
"I'm, not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives and those two went in different directions." raising an eyebrow I couldn't help but butt into the conversation  
"Ran for your lives, why?"

Shaking his head Germany started to choke "Sorry schwester (sister) just, please give me a moment to pull myself together." "Alright we'll be here." I replied "We'll go look for the other two, try to get some rest in the meantime." Japan said "Sorry again." Germany began "Oh, by the way I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you." Germany handed Japan a silver key "ありがとう (thank you) Doitsu (Germany), I'm sure this will be of great help." nodding lightly the German man stepped back into the closet, closing the curtain behind him.  
Sighing I picked up and re-wrapped the whip around my hand.  
Feeling a bit of weight on my shoulder I snapped my head around to see N. Sakura, her hand lying at the top of my shoulder "I'm sure he'll be fine." she said. I rolled eyes and pushed her hand back to her side  
"I know." i muttered so only she would here "Now let's see where that key leads to!" looking back over to Japan I waited as he thought. He had his head tilted up to look up at the ceiling and his hand rested on his chin for support. The precious one-of-a kind key was dangling from his right index finger

"I think this is the key for the lock on the first floor." he said finally "We should start there anyway." nodding her head N. Sakura snatched the key from Japan's grasp "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she shouted excitedly.

**First floor, library. Added Gokata to the party **  
I didn't know what made Japan think to go to the first floor but he was right, that stupid fucking door popped right open as if it where never locked. Stuffing the key in his pocket Japan lead the way down the small row of books. I stopped to see some of the titles on their broken, sagging spines but they where all too faded to read.  
I did, however, find a marriage redecoration form with scribbled handwriting on it.  
Seeing something move out of the corner of my eye I dropped the piece of paper and looked over, all i saw where shadows nipping at the light that came from the ceiling lamp.  
Looking over to Japan I saw N. Sakura and him looking rather confused at a small white object next to an open book, walking over to the table I pressed my knuckles to the wood so I could lean over.  
The small white object looked like a big clump of rice to me, but it amazed my two companion .  
Squinting my eyes I pushed my sliding glasses up wondering if I was seeing correctly  
"That is, a rice ball right?" asked the younger Japanese sibling (N. Sakura)  
"Hia, it seems to be." replied the eldest (Japan).

**Japan, obtained Ordinary Origen**  
Laughing a bit to myself I looked around thinking I was being watched again  
"Well I don't see anything else here, lets head back to Germany." I said.  
We began to walk back down the straight row of books, but this time N. Sakura shrieked once a grey arm slithered out into the light  
"Japan it's back!" she cried  
"Hia, time to go!"  
Whirling around to face the possible threat I couldn't help but shout in surprise, standing right there in front of me was a human shaped creature with a long, fat neck. It reached its hand out to grab me, but Japan gripped me by my shoulder and yanked me backwards.  
Together, all three of us speed down the squeaky floorboards to get to the door.  
_But Japan had mysteriously lost the key. _

N. Sakura and I glared at Japan in an are-you-serious-right-now kind of glare, it wasn't pretty-especially when I punched his upper arm "Ow! I'm sorry Gokata-San, North, I must have misplaced it on accident." glancing over her shoulder N. Sakura then began to panic  
"Oh my God, we're going to die!" she cried, burying her face into Japan's non-injured arm. Grumbling a few colorful German choice words under my breath I gripped the locked it tightly I slammed my whole side body onto the cracked wood.  
_But it didn't budge..._  
"Crap." I hissed, looking back over to the monster my eyes went wide as it slowly drew closer. I slammed my side onto the door again. Japan flashed a glance down to his cowering sister then over to my shaking form.  
Pushing N. Sakura gently off his arm he grabbed the sword handle that jutted out from a pich black sheath around his waist "I will hold it off, go find the key I dropped." gripping a frightened N. Sakura in my hold I could only nod watching quietly as the monster came closer, and closer, and closer, until it was directly in front of Japan.


	3. Chapter One, pages 13-15

The monster's hand came straight for Japan's throat.  
As Japan stayed as still l as a statue I began to think the monster was going to grab him.  
Choke him or something.  
But Japan pulled out his _katana _at the last minute, smashing the sharp blade against the monster's fingers.  
By full-force Japan shoved the monster backwards  
"Go Gokata-Chan!" he shouted stepping into another attack position. I took N. Sakura's hand without hesitation and bolted down the "south" wall of the square shaped room. Making a U-turn I raced past the table stopping before hitting the first bookcase. Looking down to the floor I frantically searched for the missing key, but how did Japan even drop it? I didn't even hear the monster's footsteps let alone the sound of metal hitting the floor. N. Sakura refused to let go of my hand but when she did I quickly looked up surprised at my hand hitting cold air  
"I see, I see something shiny behind this bookcase, help me move it." she said  
I narrowed my eyes and shook my head stubbornly. Thinking my friend had gone crazy was the _last_ thing that I wanted to worry about-we had to find that key not lollygag at shiny dust bunnies!  
But yet here I was, sill no key in sight.

"Please!" N. Sakura cried "I _know_ it's back there!" I was taken back by this, N. Sakura sounded so desperate in that pleading tone.  
She's never sounded like that before.  
I don't know what came over me but next thing I did was grip that middle bookshelf and pull it out, N. Sakura doing the same. Blinking at the darkness I was rather surprised to see something glistening among the dust. My companion smiled quickly squeezing between the small opening to snatch the object  
"I knew it." she whipsered, I rolled my eyes as N. Sakura handed me the missing key, a triumphant grin plastered on her face  
"Say it Gokata, I found the key."  
"No way."  
"Saaayyy iiittt, please?" I sighed "North Sakura is a-genius, there happy?" she grinned wildly "Satisfied."  
Together (mainly me) we then pushed the bookcase back into place, once securing it against the wall we raced back down the table and across the "south" wall to get to Japan.

The beast and him where now rotated in sides, the monster was the closest to the door while Japan was farther away _"The monster must have tried to come after us."_ I thought. Looking down at the whip still wrapped around my hand I exhaled the stale a feeling from my lungs, I knew what I had to do.  
Quickly handing the key to N. Sakura I allowed the whip to unravel from around my wrist  
"Japan!" I shouted, I threw all my weight into my right hand "Watch out!"  
I knew Japan would move, he always does.  
He quickly looked at my stance before diving into a roll, avoiding my attack and the monster's claws. I watched as the whip flew past the monster's back, the tip hitting the wall with a loud _CRACK!_  
It leaped away from the door startled by the sudden noise.  
Japan was at our side now. He gripped his sister's shoulder and lead her over to the door  
"Hold it off Gokata-Chan." he said over his shoulder "We'll only take a minute." nodding my head I stepped in front of them. Being back-to-back with my allies was not something I was fond of, especially if the weapon I was holding was not somethingi was familar with.  
Gulping quietly I took in how tall the skinny creature was, it was taller than Germany-maybe even my friend Russia, and their like what? Six foot? This thing looked to be about seven, and it wasn't happy with me.  
It loomed over me, my shadow, and my head making me want to cringe.

Its beady black eyes pierced my soul-but I couldn't run away crying like I wanted to.  
I knew I had to buy my companions time.  
As Japan and N. Sakura fiddled with the lock I took another step forward, carefully wielding the whip over my shoulder. I threw it forward hitting the monster's chest with ease.  
But I just happened to stumble forward.  
I heard the door fly open as I collided with the ground "Gokata!" I heard Japan cry.  
I slowly raised my head from the floor, my eyes widen at the sight of the monster's face.  
The first thing I was drawn to was its black unreadable eyes. Holding my breath I froze on the spot, both my lips and the monster's mouth stuck in a thin, straight line.  
But another country had other ideas. She raced in beside me and pressed all the buttons on her anime stickered camera "Eat light demon!" N. Sakura shouted.  
The light on the camera flipped out, popping on and off multiple times rapidly. The beast flinched back dropping a silver key before disappearing into thin air. Since I was still frozen N. Sakura somehow managed to yank me to my feet. She snagged the key and together, with her gripping my lower arm, we raced over to Japan who quickly shoved us out of the room before shutting the library door.  
It was only after he locked the door from the outside did he join us in our hasty getaway.  
**End Of Chapter One, The Mansion Where None Should Enter**


	4. Chapter Two, pages 16-20

**Chapter Two, Finding Friends  
**After our encounterment with the monster the three of us where able to agree on one thing: we _had_ to find the others. Two more people to find and one to retrieve from a closet...it couldn't be that hard!  
I mean how big could this house seriously be, four stories?  
Japan lead the way up the stairs, it was only after we all reached the second floor did he speak "North, may I please see the key you found?" he asked  
"Hm? Oh sure, just don't drop it this time." N. Sakura handed her older brother the key.  
Carefully watching Japan my eyebrows kinked together once spotting a skinny paper label wrapped tightly around the neck of the key.  
I had to peer over Japan's shoulder to read the familiar horrible handwriting I saw about an hour ago.  
Scribbled on the paper the words seemed to be spelling out FoUrtH FLoorR KeY  
My eyes widen in shock as I thought, did the monster write this? Or is this someone's actual handwriting?  
"This mansion is four stories up?" I said it more to myself than to anyone, but Japan shrugged and gave the key back to N. Sakura "This is a huge house." he replied "It looked that way from the outside."  
"Hey, guys...what if we run into another one of those weird monster things again?" I looked at N. Sakura and grinned "Use your camera-if it worked once it'll work again."  
Japan seemed amused by our antics  
"You two saw the monster vanish. I'm sure it's defeated now." N. Sakura gave me a shrug, Japan has never lied to us-even when we where kids- might as well take his word.

After being the second person to trudge up two flights of stairs and yank on many locked door my party of three finally arrived on the fourth floor of the mansion.  
The correct door was all the way down a square C hall.  
But we had found it in one piece, and that's all that matters.  
Stepping inside my first thoughts were drawn to a small wooden chair, watching N. Sakura walk over to it I shivered as she sat down on the red cushiony seat  
"Comfy." she purred, rolling my eyes I stayed as far away from the chair as I possible could.  
For one thing I knew furniture wasn't suppose to give one the creeps

"...Busby's Chair." I stated finally brining the words together

"W-what?" N. Sakura asked

I pointed to the chair she was "comfortably" sitting in

"I'm calling that chair you're sitting in Busby's Chair."

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts "A-are you talking about that stupid English chair Britan _cursed_?!" I nodded my head "Yep, that's the one whoever sits down on its cursed as well."

N. Sakura then shot up from the piece of furniture. She raced over to hide behind her brother "I'm cursed!" she wailed, sighing Japan patted her head "Your not cursed Sakura..."  
"Gokata said I was!"  
I rolled my eyes as Japan soothed his ditsy sister back to reality. Then yet again another dusty curtain caught my eyes _"Is someone behind there too?"_ I thought. Walking over to the curtain I slowly dragged it open to relieve a small wooden box.

**Gokata, obtained wooden box  
**Picking up the light weight object I inspected it for any scratches or hidden notes.  
Then out of pure curiosity I flipped the box over to look for a _Made in China_ sticker, but upon hearing something heavy scraping the ground my attention turned away from my pointless search. For a minute or so I watched the two Japanese siblings as they tried to move a bookcase that was tucked away in the corner  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Trying to move this." replied N. Sakura  
"...Why?" stopping everything she was doing N. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, she was clearly done whining "If I found a key behind that bookcase in the library I'm turning over every ficking (German-Sakura style for fucking) bookcase I lay eyes on." lifting my hands up for defense I gave N. Sakura my famous chill-out-dude-I-get-it kind of look "Gokata-Chan can you help us? This bookcase is quite heavy." said Japan, nodding my head I sat the wooden box down by Busby's chair.  
Quickly taking a hold of the left side of the bookcase I glanced at N. Sakura and then to Japan  
"Ready?" I asked

"Hia." was my two replies "Ok...one, two…three!"pulling with all our might one would think the mahogany bookcase would move, but it seemed impossible. This one was _defiantly_ heavier than the one in the library  
"This ain't work'en." stated a panting N. Sakura "We just aren't strong enough." I glared at her before scanning the books that where jammed into the small forearm sized shelves, they didn't look like they'd come out easily. I then glanced at the dusty floor beneath my feet. Tilting my head I raised my right eyebrow in thought _"What if...?" s_hoving my hand between the wall and the side of the wooden case I threw my remaining strength forward. Almost imminently the bookcase flew from its spot, landing just a few inches from the cursed chair. Before I could even pat myself on the back Japan spoke  
"I-is that a Mochi?!" he said. "A Mochi! Is it eatable? I'm starving!" N. Sakura shouted exactly, quickly Japan and I shoot her a look "Sorry…" she muttered.

Quickly sitting down on my knees I placed a hand in front of my left knee to lean forward  
"...Hey little guy, what's up?" a Mochi is a Japanese candy treat, a delicious one at that.  
But once in awhile these huge ones (that look like us countries) will pop up at any given time.  
The theory of how these things came to be: England's horrible skill of cooking foreign food and magic abilities struck yet again. This one just happened to have the bright blue eyes of a guy named America.  
The small round creature shrunk back into the wall, shutting its blue hues real tight it waited for me to make the next move  
"Oh my God." whispered N. Sakura "Look, its wedged _into_ the wall." running my fingers over the outlines of the white creature's cell I felt for a weak point, but there _weren't_ any…

"Ok." I stated "Don't worry little guy we'll get you out in a jiffy." placing my hands on both sides of the Mochi I dung my cat-like nails into the wall, throwing myself backwards I scrunched up my face in pain, that thing was really stuck "Ok, maybe two jiffies." I muttered.  
Japan placed his hand on my shoulder "Don't strain yourself, Gokata-Chan. If you don't have the strength I'm sure your brother Germany will." I sighed, letting go of the Mochi I looked to the ground, I never liked those words_ don't_ and _strength_. When said in the same sentence I felt so, weak. Epically if I was swapped out for Germany "Yeah great idea Japan! Germany is way stronger- he'll get the Mochi out!" said N. Sakura. I faked an agreeing smile, but it was worth it once we left the room.

**Second Floor Level  
**My companions and I quickly got to the room where we left Germany in. Once entering the room we where all shocked to see that the dirty white curtain had been replaced with a hard iron door. I looked at Japan and N. Sakura, we all shared the same confused expression. Slowly, I shrugged and turned my attention back to the door "Ah, bruder, do you have a minute?" from behind the inches of thick metal I heard a deep voice reply. "Is that you, Say? What's the matter?" I twisted the whip in my hand wondering if I was truly speaking to Germany "Yeah its me, Germany listen, um see there's this mysterious Mochi stuck in a wall on the fourth floor. I wanna get it out but I can't, can you help me?" I didn't hear Germany's voice again until about three minutes passed, I almost jumped once I did hear him  
"I see." he said "I'll go and get it out. I just have one favor to ask you, though." I stole a glance back at Japan and N. Sakura before replying "Of course, if I can actually do it I'll do it!" I said. I heard Germany chuckle from on the other side of the door "You see, schwester (sister), when I was running I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that THING shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you look for it?" I held back a laugh, and from my right I heard N. Sakura snicker  
"Well it shouldn't be any trouble at all!" I said, laugher lacing my word "I found it awhile ago, its in my hands right now!" it took Germany awhile to reply "….Oh." he said softly. I was rather surprised he didn't see his whip when I dropped it earlier, he must have really been completely petrified. I then got down on my knees to see the gap between the door and the floor, it looked big enough for me to slide the whip though  
"Here, bruder." I said pressing my face to the floor "I'm passing it though the gap so watch your footing."

**Gokata Gives Whip to Germany  
**"_I_ found it if you're wondering." I said "Oh, I see…hem, danke (thank you)." Germany replied sheepishly "No problem, we found it by chance anyway now can we-"  
"Ah, Gokata I sorry but!"  
I sighed "But what?"  
I lifted my hands to the iron door, it was cold beneath my fingertips and even colder once pressing my ear to the engraved metal  
"What?" I called "Say that again." I heard shuffling from behind the door then Germany's voice  
"I'm really, really sorry schwester but…actually I'm really hungry too. Do you have anything that I can eat." my scrunched up my face and dropped and my hands from the cold metal door. I kept my ear pressed to the iron incase Germany decided to say something else "Something to eat?" I muttered, I looked to Japan who shook his head "I'm sorry, Germany, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient either…" Japan said "I see!" Germany replied his voice booming, quickly I took my ear off the door.

Rubbing my hand against my ear I hoped the ringing would stop soon  
"So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat?" I wanted to say it'd be too much trouble, but I was too shocked for words "But, t-that's impossible!" cried an astonished Japan "How could we possibly find food in a place like this!?"  
"Please!" Germany begged "I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?" I looked at Japan and waited for him to reply.  
He finally gave up and sighed "Haa… Alright. We'll take another look around. We have to find Italy anyway." "I see! Danke! By the way, did you find my brother?" I rolled my eyes "He would have said something stupid by now, nein we're still looking for him." I said  
"Okay, I'm sorry for all the trouble. Oh! Before I forget take this with you."

**Gokata, Japan, and N. Sakura Obtained: Gatorade Bottles  
**_"A drink!?"_ I thought, my eye twitching _"And its Gatorade too..."  
_"Ah...thank you very much, Germany. We'll... be going now." Japan replied "Okay, thanks again." Germany called, then a hammer was heard from the other side of door. I jumped at the sound of metal colliding with wood but didn't dare to call out again. I looked back at N. Sakura who stood with the same dumbfounded face as I had "We should get going." said Japan "He wouldn't come out of there until we find him something to eat."  
"Hey, maybe if we find Italy we can get some pasta from him." suggested N. Sakura, but I shook my head_ "If we find Italy." _We walked aimlessly down the halls, bouncing back and forth between floors really did a number on our feet and legs. My stomach began to growl as did N. Sakura's, it seems that Germany wasn't the only one hungry...

**First Floor Level/Kitchen  
**I didn't dare touch the bread among the dusty shelves, they where as moldy as green moss.  
Sighing Japan turned to N. Sakura "Have you found anything, North?" N. Sakura was on her tiptoes, being only just a few inches below five foot really limited her on how much she could see "No just some disgusting moldy bread, what about you, Gokata?" I rocked back and forth on my sore heels before shaking my head "Nope, same with me." tilting his head to the side Japan shook his head "I just don't know where we're going to get food from." he said "Any other ideas?" N. Sakura's stomach than growled "Yeah find food and feed me." snickering at my friend's attitude I twirled the red bottle of Gatorade in my hand "We got Gatorade from Germany earlier. Why don't you drink that for now?" sighing Alex held up an empty clear plastic bottle "Drank it all already." "Sakura!" I shouted "Girls, please!" said Japan "We mustn't get into any fights." he then took the empty bottle from his sister "Its fine if North drank hers we can fill it up with water for later." nodding her head N. Sakura flashed a smile "See? I'm sooo smart." rolling my eyes it took every nerve in my body not to strangle her, I'm now wishing she hadn't drunk all that sugar she's got her pep back now…


End file.
